OBJECTIVES: 1. The fetal and placental weights and their concentrations of DNA and proteins will be determined in normal, mildly diabetic, and severely diabetic pregnancies in order to compare the time course of changes in these parameters. 2. The rate of synthesis of DNA and proteins with reference to the precursor pools in fetuses and placentas will be measured for the same purpose stated above. 3. DNA polymerase activities in the fetus and placenta will be measured concomitantly with the experiments described above. 4. Litter mates from the same mothers will be used to examine the parameters mentioned above in order to elucidate the relationship between maternal metabolism and fetal metabolism.